Playing with Fire: The Burn
by AdjustedInsanity
Summary: She should have left hours ago, as soon as the brunette was otherwise occupied, but here she sat. She was playing with fire and for the first time in a very long time Maura wanted to get burned. Part one of the Playing with Fire Series, an AU look at the way Jane and Maura first met, taking place four years before Boston PD and how they meet again. Mildly OOC and Pre-Rizzles!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This was a dream that I decided to play around with.**_

* * *

Four years ago:

"Well hello beautiful, never seen you here before," Maura turned at the sound of someone speaking beside her, her eyes instantly locking on the tempestuous ones across from her. Taking in this stranger's physique, it was not lost on her that it was a woman trying to pick her up. Long wavy black hair, deep brown eyes and lips pulled into a small smirk. Maura also noted the dark blue button up tucked snuggly into black slacks and heeled boots, it suited this woman well.

Returning her gaze to brown eyes, Maura questioned, "Should you have been acquainted with me previously?" She asked sitting upright, not missing the way the taller woman's eyes shifted to the white blouse she wore stretching across her chest.

"Considering I tend the bar here two out of seven nights a week." She spoke while pulling her hair up into a tight ponytail, "Yeah, I think so."

"And you know all your patrons?"

"Only the beautiful ones."

Maura laughed softly, "Does that phrase usually work?"

Knowing exactly what she was referring to, the woman's smirk widened as she nodded, "Usually, yeah," she replied as she made her way around the partition and threw a nod at the guy already serving customers. Forcing Maura to face forward again, she leaned against the bar with curious eyes, "Are you going to be the one to break my success streak?"

Maura shook her head, "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Jane."

Maura gently clasped the warm hand being held out to her, "Maura."

Jane smiled, "You _are_ gorgeous."

Laughing again Maura smiled teasingly, "Really Jane, you must work on your material."

"Nah," Jane shook her head as she smirked again, "I like making you laugh, it's beautiful."

Clearing her throat at the warming sensation in her abdomen, Maura averted her gaze trying to hide the blush she knew would be barely visible in the dim lighting of the bar, but was still mortified to feel heating her cheeks, "Thank you," she whispered.

"Seriously though, _Maura_," Jane purred biting her bottom lip as she scanned the woman in front of her, "I have _never_ seen you in here before."

Maura mimicked Jane's stance, leaning against the bar giving the woman a very tempting view down the front of her blouse, "Jane, that is because I am not from here," she hummed, "I'm here looking into real-estate and plane maintenance derailed my flight until tomorrow afternoon."

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Returning to the brunette's unwavering gaze, Maura tilted her head, "Does it have stipulations?"

Not missing a beat, Jane grinned, "Do you want it to?" Maura chuckled as she pointed to the diamond adorning her right hand. This time it was Jane who tilted her head, "That's not an answer."

Swallowing thickly as the woman leaned into her personal space, Maura exhaled softly as slim fingers brushed a strand of honey-blonde hair back behind her ear, "Is it not?" She asked ignoring the sudden dryness in her throat. Jane shook her head no and rested her hand against the bar mere inches from Maura's. Her eyes scanning the beautiful face in front of her, Maura let out a quiet, "It would just be a drink."

"Absolutely," Jane smiled pushing off the bar and turning to the wall of liquor behind her, but not before throwing a cheeky, "Wouldn't dream of anything else," over her shoulder.

Maura sat upright, slowly exhaling as she mentally scolded herself. What did she think she was doing? She was engaged to be married, she had a fiancé and they were happy. Yet here she was sitting in a bar in the middle of Boston, flirting with and being flirted with by a beautiful brunette. It was just a harmless flirting, Maura justified, and she wasn't a cheater or at least she never had been before, her brain whispered as her eyes scanned the woman walking back towards her with a glass of wine.

Accepting the drink that was placed in front of her Maura smiled softly at the first sip, "How did you know what I was drinking?"

"Well," Jane leaned against the bar again, "At first I thought it was your perfume smelling so sweet, then I noticed the empty glass and realized it was both you and the drink."

"Really, you determined all of that by use of your olfactory receptors?"

Shaking her head, Jane chuckled, "My what?"

Maura blushed faintly, "Your sense of smell."

"Oh…nah, I asked Jake what you ordered," she grinned widely when Maura snorted, "You do smell good though."

Clearing her throat, Maura replied, "It's my shampoo."

Jane nodded looking back over her shoulder at the other bartender, "I gotta relieve Jake for the night…" she explained as she slowly trailed a slim finger across the ones holding the glass of wine, pretending not to notice the hitch of the honey-blonde's breath or the way goose bumps broke out against her forearm, "…but don't take off without saying goodbye, yeah?"

"Sure," It came out breathy and a soft whisper, which Maura hated but couldn't be bothered to focus on as intense brown eyes stared into her own. It was a few seconds more before Jane broke her stare and pulled away, the spot her finger had been caressing unnaturally cold in its absence.

* * *

"Figured you would have snuck out by now," Jane teased to hide the fact that she was extremely happy to see thehoney-blonde seated in a booth adjacent to the bar.

Maura glanced up from staring into the same glass of wine she'd been nursing for the last couple of hours, in truth that was what she was contemplating, just what she was still doing there. She should have left hours ago, as soon as the brunette was otherwise occupied, but here she sat. She was playing with fire and for the first time in a very long time Maura _really_ wanted to get burned, it was this thought that fueled her flirty response, "Not without saying goodbye."

"Fiancé not waiting for you to call?" Jane asked eyeing the ring again.

Maura shook her head as Jane slid into the booth across from her, "I don't check_-_in."

"Ah," Jane nodded.

"Why?"

"Just making conversation," Glancing back at the clock above the bar Jane sighed, "Almost closing time."

Maura followed her gaze and gasped under her breath, it was almost 2 AM, "I better head out."

"Or you could stay," Jane stated her hand finding Maura's arm as she went to slip out of the booth, "We could get out of here together."

Sitting gracefully back in the booth Maura inquired, "And go where?"

"My place."

Maura laughed softly shaking her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Your place?"

"Considering I don't live here, that would consist of the hotel."

Jane leaned against the table as she whispered, "What do you say? We could go to your room, since you're going there anyway, have a night cap and just _talk_."

"All you want to do it talk?"

Jane ran her tongue across her bottom lip, instantly drawing hazel eyes to her mouth, "I want to do, whatever you want to do."

Slowly raising her eyes to meet the brunette's stare, Maura nodded, "Talking is a good idea."

* * *

"What do you do when you're not tending bar?" Maura asked as she sipped the wine the brunette had opened upon their arrival back at her room.

"Police Academy," Jane added as way of an explanation, "This is one fancy hotel room."

"You want to be in law enforcement?" At Jane's nod Maura smiled, "That's admirable."

"I've always thought so," Jane admitted as she none too subtly changed the subject, "You want a refill?" She asked noticing the honey-blonde's glass was nearly empty.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Maura explained sipping her wine before setting it on the end table.

Jane nodded biting her lower lip she confessed, "I needed some liquid courage."

Shaking her head Maura laughed, "Why? You've seemed exceptionally confident all evening."

"For this," Jane added as she leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She felt the honey-blonde exhale against her mouth as she pulled away and smiled at the flutter of lashes as hazel eyes met her own again.

"I shouldn't want to do that again," Maura whispered glancing down then back up to deep brown eyes.

Jane set her beer against the end stand and scooted closer to the other woman. She reached up and ran her hand through strands of honey-blonde hair and allowed her fingers to trail down and cup her cheek tenderly before she kissed her again. Maura whimpered into the kiss before slowly returning it. Before she realized it, her fingers were weaving themselves into brunette locks and pulling the other woman closer, her mouth instantly parting as Jane requested entrance and deepened the kiss. Maura moaned softly as a warm tongue stroked her own and fingers slid slowly up her thigh to rest at the hem of her skirt periodically squeezing the flesh beneath it.

They sat there kissing for what felt like hours but in reality had only been a few minutes before oxygen became necessary and Jane pulled away. Maura sighed into the air, her eyes firmly closed as she swallowed thickly and took a deep breath. Jane looked over the honey-blonde, her hair slightly tussled, her skin flushed a light pink and her lips kiss swollen, "My god you're beautiful," she whispered wiping a smudge of lipstick from the corner of her mouth. Maura smiled faintly as her eyes finally opened and stared at the woman across from her. She was so striking, her features screamed strength but her eyes held a level of tenderness and something else she couldn't name behind them. She leaned down and removed her heels before slowly moving toward the bed, Jane following without having to be told. Once she was leaning back against the pillows, Jane hovering over her, Maura allowed her lips to be claimed again.

This kiss was harder, still sweet and sensual, but demanding and desperate as well. Maura rose to the challenge as she clutched the brunette to her, drawing their bodies tightly together as they kissed with abandonment. Eventually kissing wasn't enough as slim fingers molded themselves to her thigh again, this time pushing her skirt up as they traveled. Maura gasped as cool fingers caressed the flesh at the top of her stockings, Jane pulling back to look into eyes so dark they were nearly black, the question clear in her own lust blown eyes. Maura shook her head, "Don't stop," she breathed. Her panties were ruined, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been this wet and if Jane didn't touch her soon, she was going to come undone without her.

"Wow," Jane breathed as her fingers went to the buttons of the white blouse Maura wore and undid each to reveal a dark purple bra, she paused taking in the sight of this woman beneath her, this goddess. Locating the zipper on the side of the skirt, Jane released it and pulled it off, Maura lifting her hips to assist, and groaned at the matching panties she wore, "You are so sexy."

Maura blushed before clearing her throat, "And you're overdressed," she laughed softly as Jane quickly rectified the situation but fell silent at the sight of flushed olive skin encased in a white bra and black boy shorts, "You're stunning," she breathed trailing her fingers across toned abs and smooth skin.

Jane didn't need instruction as she grabbed the brunette's hands and pinned them above her head, relishing in the startled gasp turned moan elicited from between Maura's lips as she began kissing her way across and down her body. Maura wasn't hard angles and muscle, she was soft curves and toned flesh. She was the complete opposite body type as Jane and the brunette loved every minute of it. Reaching around she unclasped the honey-blonde's bra in one fluid motion, releasing her hands only to remove it before they found themselves back above her head.

Maura arched into her as a warm tongue slid against a hard nipple causing it to harden further before it was engulfed in a hot mouth, producing a whimper from deep in her chest. She struggled against Jane's grip but it was too strong, "Jane," she groaned as kisses led the way to her other breast before it too was enveloped in heat. Releasing the honey-blonde's hands, Jane allowed her own to slide down smooth sides, over hips and thighs, then back up again to rest underneath heavy mounds being laved with attention. Maura was writhing beneath her, her chest aching gloriously under the brunette ministrations but she needed more, "Please Jane, touch me."

Heeding her request, Jane trailed her fingers tantalizingly slow down a quivering torso and slipped her hand into deep purple lace. She moaned around a straining nipple at the wetness she encountered, Maura gasped, bucking her hips as she began teasing over her clit. Releasing her breast Jane leaned up and kissed her hard, her tongue instantly inside her mouth as she let her fingers dip lower and swiftly slid two inside the honey-blonde. Maura squeaked and tensed at the sudden intrusion, "Did I hurt you? I didn't know you were so tight."

Shaking her head, Maura slowly relaxed and exhaled a soft, "You didn't hurt me, just surprised," Jane nodded and began thrusting her fingers, pulling out slowly and pushing deeper in on every thrust, Maura let out a guttural, "Oh god!" Jane latched onto her neck, sucking gently at a thrumming pulse point as she continued moving inside the other woman. Maura moaned intermittently as she bared more of her neck to the brunette before snapping back in realization, tugging on brunette strands and panting out a panicked, "No marks, you can't leave any marks."

"Fuck, right, sorry," Jane breathed against her ear. Stilling and removing her fingers Jane smirked at the groan she received, "Patience," she teased as she trailed her tongue across a tanned neck, down a sweat slicked chest and stomach stopping just long enough to remove ruined lace. Jane's pupils blew wider than before at the sight of the honey-blonde's sex, engorged and drenched in wetness, she wasted no time firmly swiping her tongue through slick folds.

"Oh…" Maura moaned loudly as Jane continued with her tongue. Firm swipes through her wetness ended with her clit being gently sucked before her tongue repeated the process. It was when Jane dipped her tongue inside her that Maura's hand released the comforter she had a death grip on and clutched tightly to brunette hair, "Please Jane, just fuck me," was panted into the quiet room.

She couldn't take anymore, she needed to cum and she needed to cum soon. Jane had already set her nerve endings on fire but now they were a blazing inferno and if she didn't release soon she was certain she would combust. Jane nodded against her core, two fingers returning to their home inside of her thrusting at a quick pace, while her tongue drew hard circles against her clit. Maura panted out a mantra of _oh god_ and _yes_ combined, her inner walls tightening as Jane set a punishing pace. She pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked hard as she thrust into her impossibly deep resulting in a hard clenching of inner walls and Maura biting into her own bicep to muffle herself as she came with a near wailing scream.

Jane milked her orgasm for all it was worth, her fingers continuing to slowly thrust as she slid back up Maura's body and peppered kisses along her jaw as she still whimpered against her arm. It was a surprise for Jane when Maura clenched and came again with a moan under her tender ministrations, she kept thrusting until Maura stilled her hand, which she then removed and brought to her mouth sucking the brunette's digits into her mouth. Jane moaned at the sight of the honey-blonde and felt her own sex clench hard with want, "So fucking sexy," she panted out.

Releasing her fingers with a _pop_, Maura rolled Jane onto her back and stared down into her eyes, "I don't…" she trailed off with a shake of her head, "What you just did to me…"

Jane leaned up and kissed her, Maura moaning again at the taste of herself on Jane's tongue before the brunette pulled back, "You don't have to," Jane assured her despite the fact that her body was a live wire.

"That's not what I meant," Maura bit her bottom lip, "It's just never felt like _that_."

"Is that a good thing?" Jane asked, exhaling when Maura nodded and began removing her bra, "I'm so close already that it won't take much," she explained when the honey-blonde immediately removed her boy shorts.

Jane groaned as hot breath ghosted across her core, "I want to taste you," Maura breathed, she chuckled softly as Jane nodded enthusiastically. Taking her first swipe, Maura moaned at the taste that burst against her tongue, sending vibrations through Jane's entire body as she arched off of the bed and into her mouth. Jane tasted like nothing she'd ever experienced before, the honey-blonde didn't stop there, she continued to explore, each swipe firmer than the last. The soft sighs, whimpers and moans coming from above her, a fuel to an already raging fire.

"Shit, just like that," Jane panted as Maura pulled her clit into her mouth and sucked gently, "Fuck, I'm gonna cum," she ground out just before she stilled and trembled faintly through her climax. Maura continued to lap at her juices until Jane pulled her up and into a searing kiss. Both women moaning at the taste of one another, the kiss deepening to reignite fires that had simmered down.

Maura puffed against the brunette's lips, "That was…" She hummed as her head fell against a sweat dampened neck.

Jane chuckled, "Yeah," pausing she ran her fingers through sweaty honey-blonde strands, "Too bad we can't do it again sometime."

Maura stilled, slowly lifting her head and staring down into brown eyes, "Jane…" she breathed shaking her head softly, "I was deliberately deceiving myself about why you came here tonight. When you kissed me I just…I…," She ran her fingers through her hair and sat back against olive thighs.

Jane caressed a flushed cheek as she smiled weakly, "It's cool, besides you'll be leaving back to wherever you live tomorrow and I'll be staying here. Seriously, just forget it happened."

Shaking her head Maura returned the small smile, "I won't ever forget this, it just can't happen again."

"No, I know," Jane shrugged before a playful smile overcame her face, "Technically, it's still tonight…" she smiled widely as she flipped the honey-blonde onto her back, resulting in a laughing squeal before her lips were pulled into a fierce kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years ago:

Maura groaned as she rolled over blindly reaching out for her cell phone on the bedside table. Shifting to extend her arm further, she felt an unfamiliar weight settled against her shoulder and the previous night came rushing back to her. It wasn't that she'd forgotten the last few hours of ridiculously good sex, she was always a little groggy when first waking up and it simply took a moment for things to resettle in her mind. Although, the thoroughly spent feeling and soreness of the muscles between her legs should have been a dead giveaway. She groaned again, this time at herself as she took in brunette hair and the expanse of beautiful olive skin peeking out above the comforter, "Maura…" she groaned throwing her free arm across her eyes.

It was then that Jane stirred, her face felt as though it were pressed against an extremely soft pillow. A warm, round, flesh covered pillow. Jolting awake the brunette flew backwards and consequently so off the bed and onto the floor. At the melodious sound of laughter that followed, Jane sighed and leaned up against the mattress, "Hi," She smiled at Maura who was on her side now, facing her.

"Hello," Maura grinned despite her inner turmoil, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Jane had lost herself in the beauty that Maura exuded even having just woken up, "Oh, yeah, I'm good."

Maura blushed at the way Jane was looking at her and finally grabbed her cell. Checking the display she leapt from the bed, "I'm going to miss my flight!" She explained as she threw on a pair of slacks and a sweater from her suitcase and shoved the rest of her belongings, including the clothes she'd been wearing the previous night, back into it, "It's going to take forever to get a cab!"

"I could take you," Jane offered shyly as she too redressed.

Maura paused running her fingers through her hair to try and tame it somewhat without having to search for her hairbrush, "What?

"To the airport," Jane clarified, "You wouldn't have to wait for a cab and then you wouldn't miss your flight."

Maura quickly crossed the room and pulled the brunette into a tender kiss, humming as she pulled away, "That would be wonderful, thank you." Jane nodded, unable to speak as her body thrummed to life like someone had begun stroking the kindling that was her heart into a roaring fire, before she turned and hurriedly exited the room. Maura sat heavily on the edge of the bed, exhaling a shaky breath as she shook her head.

* * *

It was silent for a while with neither woman speaking nor the radio in the car going. Silence led to many things but mostly it led to thinking and evaluating. Two things that neither woman really wanted to do in that moment, considering the circumstances, but found themselves unable to resist. It was this thinking and evaluating that led to Jane asking, "Can we keep in touch? You know, exchange numbers or email?"

Maura looked over at her, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Jane shook her head, "No, probably not."

Maura turned back to look out the passenger window, "This has to be goodbye Jane."

Jane didn't speak as she took the exit ramp next to a sign with an airplane illustrated on it and followed the directions to the passenger drop off. It wasn't until she parked in the unloading zone, hopped out and grabbed Maura's bag from the trunk, sitting it at the honey-blonde's feet that she spoke again, "Bye Maura."

Maura glanced at the time scrolling across the airport marque, noting that she still had a good forty minutes before boarding would begin and luckily there wasn't much in terms of crowding to get through to security. Determining she had time and if she was honest with herself, not really being ready to leave the brunette yet, she pulled Jane into her by the front of her shirt and crashed their lips together. Jane immediately tangled her fingers in honey-blonde hair and pulled the other woman tighter against her. They stood there in front of the scarcely populated airport, fingers clutching at one another, lips molded together until Maura pushed the brunette away and with a quiet, "Goodbye Jane," grabbed her suitcase and walked away without a backward glance.

Jane stared after her for a moment as she passed through the double doors, then climbed into her bug slamming her hands against the steering wheel twice before driving away. Both women were scolding themselves. It was a one night stand, it never had the make-up of being anything more and there was no way that there could have been any kind of feelings developed because of it, they simply had to continued moving forward.

* * *

Maura thanked the cab driver as she handed him the fare and climbed from the backseat pulling her suitcase with her. She watched him drive away before turning to look at her house, noticing the blue Accord in the driveway beside her Prius, she took a deep breath and slowly walked up the path. Closing the door softly behind her she paused and exhaled prematurely at the silence, "Hello love," her fiancé spoke cheerfully as he walked barefoot into the foyer from the kitchen. Maura smiled softly as he kissed her lips, "I missed you." Ian Faulkner was handsome with short hair, more brown than golden and deep blue eyes. He had a strong build that made him look like a force to be reckoned with but he was really a gentle soul. He and Maura had met during their stint with _Doctors without Borders_, three years ago, and immediately hit it off.

"I missed you too," she breathed pulling him into a hug and inhaling deeply, subconsciously trying to rid her mind of Jane's scent.

"Everything okay?" Ian asked noticing the red rimming under his fiancée's eyes, "Have you been crying?"

Maura shook her head and smiled softly, "No, I'm just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night with being in a strange place," she lied moving past the man and removing her shoes, "I think I'm just going to go lay down for a bit," she added glancing up briefly before hanging her keys onto the hook beside the door.

"Okay," Ian ran a calming hand down the honey-blonde's back and kissed her cheek, "Dinner will be ready in about an hour, wake you then?"

"Thank you," Maura smiled kissing his lips firmly, Ian gripping her hips, before she pulled away and made her way up the stairs to their bedroom. Once there the honey-blonde fell onto the mattress and buried her face into her pillow letting a quiet groan out into the fabric.


	3. Chapter 3

Present day:

Maura was following beside Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh as he showed her the police precinct, listening attentively to his descriptions. She had taken the position as Chief Medical Examiner to the Commonwealth of Massachusetts right after Ian decided he wanted to do another term in Africa with DWB. They'd fought constantly about her not accompanying him and she was hard-pressed to make him understand that period of her life was over. They'd been married over three years now and she wanted to settle down, to raise a family but Ian wasn't quite there yet. Ever the dutiful wife, Maura wished him well on his endeavor and promised to await his return. In the meanwhile she needed something to occupy her time and concurrently the position for a new medical examiner had opened up.

"This is Division One Cafe" Cavanaugh explained as they entered into the bustling establishment, "Most of the officers and detectives find their way down here to unwind in the middle of a case."

"It's lovely," Maura stated looking around trying to ignore the noise factor. Soon she would be shown to her new office in the morgue and could go back to the quiet and seclusion she so loved.

"Oh lucky us, this'll save us a trip upstairs," Cavanaugh touched her shoulder as he explained, "Here are a couple of the detectives from Homicide you'll be working closely with. Frost! Rizzoli! This is the new M.E. Doctor Isles."

Maura turned toward the direction he was shouting and froze at brunette hair that flowed in waves, deep brown eyes, and an olive skin tone. She hadn't seen Jane in four years but Maura would know those eyes anywhere, even after only spending one night with the brunette. Those eyes haunted her dreams more nights than she cared to admit. Jane wore a black blazer over a red shirt with black slacks and her heeled boots, her detectives shield, handcuffs and gun clipped to her belt. Maura couldn't find her voice to say anything as they stared at one another for a moment that was bordering on uncomfortable.

Jane's initial reaction had been to roll her eyes at Cavanaugh's booming voice until she looked up and locked gazes with beautiful hazel eyes that were a shade all their own and Jane was captivated all over again four years later. She allowed her eyes to discreetly roam the other woman as she and Frost made their way over, beneath those gorgeous eyes there rested the cutest nose, and the most amazing lips she'd ever kissed. She exhaled quietly as her eyes trailed lower, dear god she thought as she zeroed in on ample cleavage beneath a dark red dress that molded around hips and clung to legs in the most enticing of ways and probably cost more than her yearly salary. She suddenly remembered what the woman looked like naked and flushed, glad for her tanned complexion. Finally her gaze landed on five inch heels that screamed sex and Jane wasn't quite sure how to deal with that. Realizing that Maura wasn't having any luck, Jane found her voice, "Jane Rizzoli," she extended her hand, "This is my partner Barry Frost,"

Maura returned the gesture, swallowing thickly, "Doctor Maura Isles," she smiled tightly, "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise Doc," Frost grinned until Jane elbowed him knowing exactly what he was grinning at, "Ow!"

"We got a suspect to pick up," Jane pinned him with a glare before turning back to the other pair, "Later boss. See you around Dr. Isles."

Maura watched as she practically drug a squirming Frost out of the café and toward the front of the precinct, her eyes never leaving the tall form of Jane until Cavanaugh began talking again, "Those two I tell you," he shook his head amusedly, "I'm sure you want to get acquainted with your space so I'll show you to your office."

"Yes," Maura stated absentmindedly looking over her shoulder one last time in the direction Jane had gone, "Thank you."

* * *

There was twenty minutes before lunch when Maura looked up through her lashes at the sound of the morgue doors opening, to her surprise Jane came swaggering in and stopped on the other side of her autopsy table. Maura was performing a routine autopsy and stood wrist deep inside the remains of an elderly man who apparently died of natural causes, she had yet to find anything that said differently. She focused on her work and chose to ignore the brunette until she couldn't any longer.

Looking up, Maura sighed, "How can I help you detective?"

Jane smiled, "Maura…"

"_Doctor Isles, _please," Maura interrupted.

Jane's brow furrowed, "Really?"

"Was there something you needed?" Maura asked instead of responding.

"I just want to talk," Jane smiled.

"Unless I am actively working on one of your cases, you can't be here," Maura whispered.

Jane rolled her eyes, "I'm not the same person I was four years ago."

Maura exhaled, "I don't know to what you are referring but I should get back to Mr. Jones."

"Maura," Jane whispered only to be cut off again by Maura reminding her that she was to call her Doctor Isles, "Fine, _Doctor Isles_, can we get together, talk?"

Maura shook her head, "I don't think so detective. It's best if we maintain a professional relationship, okay?" The brunette nodded and with one last look into familiar eyes she walked from the morgue. Maura released a breath, replacing it with a deeper one and gathered her scalpel.

* * *

It turned out to be a slow day at BPD headquarters after Mr. Jones' autopsy, apparently it was too nice outside for people to kill one another, so Maura found herself reading through an old medical journal while sitting alone in her office. She heard a soft knock against the open door and looking up came face to face with Jane as she leaned against the door watching her, a small smile on her face. Maura set the journal she'd been reading down and rested her hands on her desk, "Detective?" She asked.

"Hi," Jane replied pushing off the door and over toward the desk.

"How can I help you?" Maura asked noticing the folder in her hands for the first time.

"I was looking over Pike's findings on a recent case and thought maybe you could shed some light on something for me," Jane explained as she leaned against the honey-blonde's desk, her hand lifting a picture frame and examining it. She pretended to be unaffected by the man embracing Maura in the photo, "You are still so beautiful."

"Don't…" Maura sighed as she stood, removing the picture from the brunette's hand and clearing her throat, "I haven't reviewed all of Doctor Pikes cases but I will do my best to assist you. What was your concern?"

"Cause of death seems a little shady," Jane explained stepping into her personal space and dropping the file on her desk.

Maura flipped open the folder and scanned the report, "Gunshot wound to the temple seems pretty open and shut, detective. What is unclear a…"Maura trailed off as she turned to find Jane mere inches from her.

"You still use the same shampoo," Jane breathed before explaining, "It's not the gunshot that's unclear, it's the angle."

"Oh," Maura breathed as she turned back to the folder on her desk, "I'll have to reopen the case file and do further analysis in order to determine if anything is amiss. It may take me a while as I'm not entirely familiar with Doctor Pikes electronic filing system."

Jane nodded, "I know," she exhaled, "I'll stop by tomorrow, maybe we can get lunch and go over it."

Maura bit her bottom lip, "Jane."

Jane shook her head, "I'm just talking to you."

Maura scoffed, shaking her head, "You know exactly what you're doing."

"What am I doing?"

"What happened to not being the same person you were four years ago?" Maura countered.

Jane was smirking now as she licked her lips, "If I was still that person, I'd have taken you against this desk by now. I just want to talk, clear the air, you're the one being standoffish. How are we supposed to work together if you avoid me at every turn? We had a good night together, one that I have never forgotten but I'm not asking for that right now, I just want to talk to you like a normal person."

Neither woman knew who made the first move and closed the distance between them, all they knew was that they were kissing in the middle of Maura's office as though they had never stopped years ago, lips melded together in the sweetest of dances. Maura clutched at her desk with one hand, while the other clutched at the back of Jane's neck, drawing her closer to her than she could possibly get and holding her there. Jane's left hand was flat against the desk to keep herself steady, her right hand entangled in honey-blonde hair so soft it reminded her of silk as it ran through her fingers. After a few minutes of kissing like the world was going to end as soon as they stopped Maura pulled back exhaling, placed her hand against the taller woman's sternum and pushed. Relieved when Jane didn't resist and stepped back a couple paces, she shook her head in order to think plainly, "I can't do this," eyes darting back and forth over Jane's face in front of her. Jane nodded, turning to leave and pausing briefly when Maura whispered, "I'm sorry," before exiting the morgue.

* * *

_**A/N: Not a happy ending yet but don't worry there will be a sequel. I'm focusing on my other fics right now but I will be continuing this so check back for part two of the series. **_


End file.
